Generally, in a case when a pattern or design is drawn in a woven and knitted fabric, such as knit, sweater made of cloth, a clothing fabric, or the like, printings are performed by means of various types of printing machines, such as a flat screen, rotary screen, roller or the like.
Products made by such kinds of printings are commercialized after passing through processes such as a drying, a color appearance process, a soaping, and a finishing, after the printing.
However, in such kinds of printings, a plate has to be separately made for each of the colors to be printed by means of work such as tracing of an original picture for use in printing, reproduction or the like, thus requiring much trouble, costs, and a term.
Further, at a time for the adjusting of color paste for each of the colors and coloration change, washing work for each of the plates is also necessary and therefor it has also been a cause of lowering of the productivity.
Accordingly, as the applicant of the present invention has proposed earlier, there have been inkjet printers for mainly printing a design and a pattern of a shape on knit or clothes made of the woven and knitted fabric, or a small product as a printing object for inkjet printing, and the printed materials are naturally dried after a medical agent is applied for the pretreatment, or after the pattern of the shape is printed. However, in particular, when both of surfaces are printed, each of the surfaces is naturally dried one by one, and therefore it has required an appreciably long time (Refer to Patent Document 1).
A dryer apparatus for use in such printed materials or small lot production as printing objects does not exist heretofore.
For example, in a dryer apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-133464, applied by Toray Industries, Inc., the dryer apparatus includes a conveyer, and warm wind is blown to the long-sheet-shaped woven and knitted fabric. Therefore, the size of the dryer apparatus is too large and the dryer apparatus is not suitable for sample printings or small lot production (Refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: International Patent Publication No. WO03/031190
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-133464